


Soft Dom Starters Set

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Idiots not talking things through properly, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: A collection of ficlets/drabbles from some sentence starters I had tucked away.





	1. “Come sit in my lap, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered these tucked away in my bookmarks and wanted to do something with 'em so apparently whatever this is is what I got. No idea if they're all gonna be connected or not, nothing's planned other than trying to get all of the set I've got done in ways that please me.

**“Come sit in my lap, pet.”**

Equius stiffened at the cooed words, freezing so suddenly at his workstation it was only long learned instinct that kept him from breaking the tool in his hand. He turned stiffly, just enough to look over his shoulder at the other troll in the room, swallowing the thick lump in his throat when he saw purple-flooded irises focus upon him.

Sweat broke out on his skin under the close scrutiny, his hand tightened around the tool he held to keep it from slipping from his fingers. “Ex-excuse me, Highblood?”

“I want you to come and get ya cozy on in my lap,” the repeated words only had him sweating more as they were missing that key piece of what he had wanted to hear repeated. He cleared his throat, carefully setting down the piece of metal he held before turning to face the other fully, not quite able to meet his eyes.

“No, the… what was that you called me, Highblood?”

“What?” There’s a pause where Gamzee has to think to recall the last few seconds and Equius nearly stops him, nearly casts aside his question because he isn’t sure he wants the other to focus on it. Unfortunately, Gamzee choses that moment of indecision to remember. “Pet? Wanted to try callin ya something like ya call me. Unless ya ain’t about it that is?”

“N-no! Of course not Highblood!” Equius sputtered, the metal of the table behind him squealing under his touch before he can remember himself enough to pull away from it. “I don’t… I am not, minding it. It was just… it was unexpected is all.”

“Oh, cool.” Gamzee shifted in his seat, cockin his head at him like a curious woofbeast. “So, ya gonna come and get ya cozy on with me or nah?”

“Yes, please!”


	2. “How would you like to earn a reward?”

**“How would you like to earn a reward?”**

Gamzee was getting better at this ‘commandin’ thing his favourite blue brother was askin of him, if he could motherfuckin say so his motherfuckin self. Which he was, no bitch couldn’t tell him otherwise, ain’t none of them was seeing the pleased relief that spread across Equius’s face at being given order and directin, ain’t none of them got to hear his pleased little “thank you” after all the deeds was said and done.

And yeah, sometimes he chaffed and freaked out the tiniest bit when he remembered that Eq’d do literally any ol’ thing he asked of him, but he tried not to think ‘bout that too often, ain’t no need to worry when he had him happy for a bit.

It was all kinds a fine, no problems here.

Wait, fuck he’d gotten lost in his head again, Equius was starin at him all expectant, and he had motherfuckin missed whatever he’d up and said. Motherfuck.

“What was that brother?” He asked, pumper clenching with that terrible twisty feelin at seeing him frown, eyes drawin down all a furrow and like he was beyond annoyed at him.

“Nevermind Highblood, perhaps we can attempt again when you’re more in the correct mind for it.” Oh, ouch there. 

“Yeah, ok,” but Equius was already getting himself out and away and wasn’t hearing his quiet words or the frustrated noise he made at himself after he was gone.

Really, it ain’t so hard what Eq’s wanting from him, he should be able to be doin it for him, he want ta be doin it for him. 

Apparently motherfuckin not today though.


	3. “Why don’t you make the two of us some tea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know what i'm doing here, is fine, I got snacks

**“Why don’t you make the two of us some tea?”**

Equius froze, brow furrowing as he turned to look at the Highblood, looking at the figure slumped over the counter of the meal block, eyes focused down and not looking at him. Usually Equius would have jumped to follow Gamzee’s order but there’s something off about the other troll at that moment, too quiet, too hesitant, he swallowed, hands clenched into fists at his side.

“Are you… are you perfectly alright, Highblood? You do not, do not sound like yourself tonight.”

Gamzee draws into himself a bit more and that confirms that something is wrong with the other troll in that moment. “I’m fine, it’s cool bro.”

“Would you like some tea because you are unwell?” A step forward bringing Equius closer to Gamzee, better able to see how he turned his gaze away from him and shifted on his seat. He froze once more, staring unable to comprehend what was occurring. “I can certainly make some for you Highblood, if that is the case.”

“Nah, ya know what? Nevermind, it’s fine.” Equius’ brow furrows over his eyes as Gamzee pushes himself away from the counter, away from him, hand rising to rub at the back of his neck as he draws into himself. “Imma just… just go, yeah. See ya later Eq.”

He remains froze in place, staring after Gamzee as he practically absconds the situation. He doesn’t know what just occurred or why the other was acting in such a way towards him, he sat himself in the chair across from where Gamzee had been a moment before, trying to come up with some idea as to why that interaction would have occurred.


	4. “I bet that hurt good, didn’t it darling?”

**“I bet that hurt good, didn’t it darling?”**

It’s so motherfuckin easy to fall into a role when he knew exactly what was being expected of him and for how long, so much easier when the two of you were workin towards a common goal of mutual motherfuckin pleasing. He knew what Equius wanted from him when he came all flustered and nervous ta ask for what he wanted, a bit of hurt, a bit of controlling, a bit of giving up that noble standin he likes ta cling to with all of his miraculous strength.

Gamzee liked this part of things, of being able to press Equius where he wanted him and be allowed ta keep him there as long as he wanted, until the other let go of that full-body tension he carried all the damned time. Adding a bit of hurt ta things was a small bonus, he liked how stuttering and low Equius’ voice got when he dragged his teeth over his vulnerable places, fangs pressed flat to sweat-soaked skin, thin over pulsing veins and pounding organs, all kinds of motherfuckin easy to just rip into and tear out with how he trusted him with ‘em.

Not that he would, nah, ain’t got none of that yearnin in his rotten think pan. ‘Specially not with his best blue brother, was all kinds of motherfuckin better ta just nip and bite and scratch at Equius without opening him up so wide he couldn’t fix him. Then Gamzee got the miracle of Equius’ voice cooing for the sensations he was giving him, askin for more without those pretty, proper words of his, body pressing into the pain of it rather than away all the begging he was gonna get.

And Gamzee wasn’t gonna deny that questing flesh no thing he had it in his ability ta be giving, not anytime soon.


	5. “Sounds like someone’s been a good boy today.”

**“Sounds like someone’s been a good boy today.”**

Equius blinked, turning towards Gamzee. The other had been sitting quietly on the other side of the room, seated on the floor, back pressed to the wall with his husktop resting on his knees, a position Equius had tired to get him out of the habit of it, it was far too improper for someone of the Highblood’s standing, but Gamzee had never listened to him.

“What are you referring to, Highblood?” He questioned, pacing forward until he was only a handful of paces from Gamzee.

“My best brother’s been telling me all the good things you’ve been doing for him without my tellin ya too,” oh, Gamzee must have been speaking to the lowblood, Nitram. Of course.

“I… wished to check on the status of his prosthetics before they started to show issues, I had nothing pressing planned so I decided to take it upon myself to do so.” Sweat started to break out on his skin as he explained himself, watching Gamzee intently for his reaction.

He’s rewarded with a slow, wide smile, lazy and pleased, the Highblood reaching a hand out towards him, waiting and expecting him to take it. Equius does so eagerly, placing his own hand out for Gamzee to grab a hold onto and pull him down with him, if he so desired to.

Gamzee tugged him down, very gently which was unneeded due to Equius’ strength but the Highblood very rarely seemed to wish to do anything that would push that in any way, shape or form, another oddity considering his standing.

“That’s all kinds a kind for ya to do for him,” Gamzee repeated, leaning forward to press the flat of his fangs against Equius’ cheek. “I’m very motherfuckin pleased with it.”

“It was… I’m glad to have pleased you, Highblood,” 


End file.
